<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sevro Drabbles (feat. Victra and Darrow mostly) by Huskinata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175433">Sevro Drabbles (feat. Victra and Darrow mostly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata'>Huskinata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Rambling, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Threesome - F/M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskinata/pseuds/Huskinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fun drabbles centering around Sevro and his relationship with Victra, and occasionally with Darrow. Sometimes with both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrow au Andromedus/Sevro au Barca | Goblin, Darrow au Andromedus/Sevro au Barca/Victra au Julii, Darrow au Andromedus/Virginia au Augustus | Mustang, Sevro au Barca | Goblin/Victra au Julii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Would You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re lying in bed in each other’s embrace. She’s playing with his hair and asks, out of nowhere, “If Darrow asked you to have sex with him right now, would you?”</p><p>Without even having to think of his answer he says, “Absolutely.” He shrugs. “Sorry, love.”</p><p>She laughs at his bluntness. “I can hardly begrudge you for that.”</p><p>“Would you? Sleep with Darrow if he asked you?” There’s no judgement there, just curiosity.</p><p>She thinks about it for a moment, then answers honestly. “No. I think at one point I might have, but now I have this little goblin and he satisfies me just the way I like. Although, if he ever does ask you I wouldn’t mind watching you two go at it. Maybe even join in for a row.”</p><p>Sevro snorts. ”Fat chance of that happening. I doubt he’ll be inviting me to anything of the sort anytime soon, but I’ll keep your proposal in mind. Now, all this talk has gotten me worked up. Down for another go?”</p><p>“With you? Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all know he wants the D, even Victra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wild Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re sitting at the bar when Sevro says, “You know, I had a dream about you last night.” Darrow and Mustang were halfway into their fourth round of drinks and feeling more than a little buzzed, but Sevro was seven deep and had been spouting all kinds of nonsense all night.</p><p>Darrow had to admit he was curious. “Oh? What about?”</p><p>“Well, I was lying on the bed, and you and Rags, bless him, were going to town on me. Filled me up like a bloodydam thermos and just kept pounding away.” Darrow almost choked on a poorly timed sip of drink. How can he say these things with a straight face? </p><p>He squirmed in his seat as Mustang stared at Sevro in open-mouthed disbelief. He was almost too afraid to ask. Almost. And maybe it was the drinks but something was compelling him to know.</p><p>“Did you like it?”</p><p>“Like it? I was mewling like a kitten until Victra came and sat on my face to shut me up. Woke up the hardest I’ve been in my life.”</p><p>Darrow thinks he could have lived without hearing any of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>